The Story of Ilas
One of the most famous folklore tales is the story of Ilas and how they rescued the sun from the underworld. There are two main versions of the tale that are for the most part incredibly similar with only their endings being starkly different. The Ekarl’s version This is the most popular version of the tale first written by the Gnommish author Laurens Ekarl. In this Ilas is a lone hero, usually human or elf though the species and gender differss from retelling to retelling. In Ekarl’s writing of the tale, Ilas is a male half-elf. When the sun disappears and the world grows cold, he receives guidance in dreams from Azanthir to go questing for the missing sun (in this version personified by Esal). He begins his quest and undergoes several trials gaining a special item after completing each one. In order, the trials and their rewards are: *The Ghost Wood (receiving the Ghostly Veil from Lady Lost) *The Storm Giants Keep (stealing the ruby necklace) *The Tyrant (winning The Tyrant’s Sword in a duel) *The Chasm of Fangs (retrieving silver pearls) *The Trickster’s Flames (won the flames themselves in a battle of wits) *The Court of Dragons (won a sapphire tear from the Sapphire Dragon after sneaking into the court). Ilas then reaches the gates of the underworld where he uses the items he has gathered to defeat the Guardian. The doors then open where he is embraced by the sun and the pair ascend to the surface. The Rythen version Popularised by the playwright Levi Rythen after a legendary performance in 457EP. In this version, Ilas was instead played by a gnome and was joined by an unnamed half-elf companion (in later versions of the play the companion is called Asher). They work together to complete the trials set before them and there is little change from the overall structure except with it requiring both of their efforts to complete the trials. However, it is the end that is dramatically different. Instead of there being a guardian at the gate, there is instead just a door. The pair are confused but eventually figure out that they have to perform some kind of ritual with the items they had gathered. After continued confusion, Ilas’ companion realises what must be done; the companion must be sacrificed for the doors to open. Though he initially refuses, Ilas finally relents as the last life and colour is drained from the world. Tearful and depressed, he watches as the doors open and a single dot of flickering light appears. He follows it and the play ends. Though this version was heavily criticised at the time for having such a morose ending, it eventually became the more popular one for plays and retellings. Lost Version There is allegedly an alternate version of Rythen’s play that was wildly different from any other telling of the tale. However, the single performance of this play ended in tragedy with the theatre burning to the ground (this was due to Rythen's role in the Descendent's Rebellion). There are rumours of pieces of a manuscript surviving however. Trivia * There is a great amount of discussion on the identity of Lady Lost of the Ghost Wood. Most scholars believe that she is a reference to a historical figure that is now lost to time. As most viewers would be aware of the figure, there was little need in the play itself to expand on her. * It is believed that the Court of Dragons is perhaps an allegory for Tyrasius. Additionally, while some believe the Sapphire Dragon is some kind of exalted blue dragon, ancient writings on the story seem to contradict this. Category:Myths and Legends